House of Cousins
by aninekitty
Summary: When Mara's cousin comes to stay at the house what is she going to change? from mid 2nd season .


My cousins B-day was the 28th, and I'm sad for not being able to be with her, wish her happy birthday in person, or give her something. So I decided on writing this fic for her.

For Jessica: It was hard to even think of something we both like in common, and that I could actually write about. You aren't an anime person, you don't remember much about any Harry Potter character, I can't write Twilight… And I have been in the mood to write a HoA fic for a while, even though I'm new to the show to begin with. So, if you need wiki it a bit, but I'll try to make it based on the basics, so you won't have to look so into the show.

A.N.: I'll be joining my OC, who is a visitor to the house, which is based on my cousin and is Mara's cousin. Here Mick has cheated on Mara a few days before deporting to Australia. Since he has left he has been calling her trying to fix things, it begins during House of Fronts / House of Keepers but Mara isn't sure she wants him back, her and Amber aren't talking, something has been bugging Jerome, Patricia is indecisive about Eddie, and Fabian and Nina really need to figure out what they want, and how to get it. Will there visitor, Eva, fix things out, with her investigating skills of a criminologist want to be, and advice councilor luck may they just come to pay off in this house of turbulent emotions. Just wait and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, not yesterday, not now, but maybe tomorrow,… oh! wait. No, not tomorrow either. Yeah, never.

Chap.1 ~ Dear cousin Eva ~

Mara passed back in forth she was so happy when Eva had called her the other day to tell her she'd be spending a few days here, and would like to come and visit her, of course, Mara talked to Mr. Sweet and to Victor, and they decided that Eva could spend a few days at the Anubis household. Both girls were exited, only Patricia, and Joy knew about it, because Eva would be staying in there room. She had wanted to tell Jerome, but after he told her about his dad, she didn't want to ruin the moment, so she left it at that.

She had lost herself in thoughts of the tall blond, and was only re-waken when she heard a car coming her way; she looked up to see her cousin coming out of a taxi. Her cousin had long light brown curls, which framed her pale, oval face, with beautiful blue-hazel eyes, and pronounced lips. She was taller than Mara, even though she was a year younger. She was American, like Nina, which Mara thought would make Nina, Eddie and her cousin get along rather well. She was dressed in some faded blue jeans, with a simple white and sea blue halter-top, with a blue jean jacket, a few bangles, also a long necklace with a flip-flop pendant and her blue and black sunglasses holding back her hair. She took her suitcase and bag out of the car, and then running toward the school, to witch Mara met her halfway in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you cous." Mara said with a smile while releasing her cousin and taking her handbag.

"Me too. So how are you?" She asked her, as both girls made it towards the school, talking nonstop, about old family memories, and what was recent in the academic life.

After placing her bags in Mara, Patricia, and Joy's room, the girls made their way to school joking and laughing, Mara hadn't laughed like this in a while. As they walked in the school Mara left Eva in the hall, while she told her she had to go quickly to her locker.

Eva was there, leaned against the wall, absent mindedly playing with her blue nail polished nails, when a goose was left loose in the hall, when a professor came to help stop it, she noticed a tall boy, with blond hair scurry into the office. He was up to no good, and she knew it, but didn't press on it, since at that moment she was bothered by the goose, that had tried to take a bit into her black heal sandals, as she moved out of the way, a dark skinned boy ran after the goose, along with the professor. She had to admit, something like this never happened in her school.

After the goose was put in the professors office, she heard the blond boy, trying to get his way back in, probably left evidence to whatever prank he played, she thought, Armatures. She also heard a girl trying to ask a very confused boy with lack of words to say no.

She rolled her eyes at the boys' idiocy, as she kept out an eye for her cousin, who seemed to evaporate. Mara takes her time and Eva watches the tall blond and dark skinned boy come get their goose from the professor's office.

She sighed deeply and decided to wait in the student's lunge, only to hear a blond girl trying to convince the confused boy from before how to work on his 'Joy problems'. She sighed with that boys attitude he would need all the help he could get. So when he returned saying that he was going out on a date with said girl, Eva wasn't surprised at the lack of the boys capability of saying no. she sighed, she would soon know these peoples life and she didn't even know their names, were was Mara.

"Hey you must be Eva." A girl with long curly light brown hair said to her, Eva was surprised by the fact that the girl didn't have an English accent.

"And you must be Nina, right?" Eva asked uncertain.

"Yes. Mara was called by Mrs. Andrews, so she asked me to walk you back to the Anubis house, and show you around the school, since your parents called her and said that you could stay 'till the end of the year if you stayed studying here."

"Wow! Cool, but I'll be going back after this year, I'll miss America too much." Eva said smiling.

"I know what you mean. I miss it too." Nina smiled, "Let me show you the school first, since classes are over and then we can head to house of Anubis. Sounds good?"

"Perfect. But quick question: what about my uniform?" Eva asked as she noticed everyone was wearing one.

"Are Vera, the house of Anubis care-taker, will have one waiting for you when we arrive home in our room. And there has been a change of planes, since Mara is already sleeping in a room with two other girls, you'll be staying in mine and Ambers room. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not! So let's go?" Eva smiled as Nina told her about the teachers and the classes, pointing out on what subjects they were on, (Even though Eva's a year younger she's in the same school year as them).

I know it's short, but tell me what you think if you want. And just so you know, I don't make you review so if you have nothing nice or critical about the actual fic to say, please don't review at all. No flams. Ok thanks for reading!


End file.
